openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Manual/Map elements
The arenas may include various kinds of thing that may interact with you. If you are interested in weapons you can pick-up and use, please read Manual/Weapons. If you are interested in items you can pick-up, please read Manual/Items. Environment Accelerator Pads Accelerator pads, or Acceleration pads, will make you perform very long jumps. Bounce Pads Bouce pads will make you jump very high, usually to another platform. Lifts Lifts will usually be activated when you get over them. Platforms Unlike lifts, moving platforms always move. Gates and Teleporters Gates and teleporters are situated statically in some scene maps. They take you from one room to another. Movement is sometimes bi-directional, sometimes one-way only. Gates and teleporters are very similar, but gates allow you to see what there is where they will bring you. Their aspect may vary. "Personal teleporter" is instead an holdable item, not a "map element" (we mention it here just because we are talking about teleporters). If you get it, then you can activate it with ENTER (by default), and it will teleport you to a random player spawn location. Water Under-water swimming is possible for a limited amount of time (until player gets out of breath and begins to lose health). Press space to goto the surface, and even quicker is when you also (so together with space) look upwards and press forward (default W). While wearing the "battle suit" power-up, you will not drown. Fog of death, Lava and Void Jump in either fog of death, lava or void and you will die a suprisingly quick death. You'll also lose a point. "Battle suit" will protect you from lava. Slime Green liquid that will damage you if you touch it, but not as deadly as lava is. "Battle suit" protects you from lava. Fog The simple fog, unlike the "fog of death", will not kill you, but will simply disturb your visual, hiding far objects. Triggers You may find some buttons around, that activate some mechanisms (like doors or traps). Some are activated when touching them, while others are activated when shooting at them. Doors Usually, doors will automatically open when you get near to them, or when you shoot at them. Some may need to activate a trigger somewhere, or may be time-activated. Fixed weapons Some maps may include some weapons (rocket launcher, plasma gun, grenade launcher) attached to the walls, and automatically activated when someone approaches the area, or manually activated by a trigger button. Other traps Other traps may include moving pendulums, moving walls, trapdoors, instant-kill objects. Force fields Some maps may include force fields that can give you health, armor, weapons, ammo or power-ups when you are inside them, instead of the standard picking up things. Be aware that there may be some shining objects that are programmed to kill you when you touch them... a very different kind of force fields! Spawn points You may not see them, but without them you would not be able to play. They are the places in the map where the characters and objects appear. They exist spawn points for players, for teams, for weapons, for power-ups, etc. Spawn points positions and related items may vary depending from the gametype. Gametype-related items Some gametypes will include some more items in the arena. Red and blue flags The red and blue flags are used in Capture the Flag and CTF Elimination game modes. Red flag is usually in the "red base" and the blue flag in the "blue base". You have to grab the other team's flag ad bring it to your own base, defending your flag in the meanwhile. Rad and blue flag will also appear in the two bases during some other gametypes, but you will not be able to pick-up them (you may have to bring something to them, instead). Neutral flag The "neutral flag" (also known as "white flag" or "grey flag") is used in One Flag Capture gametype. It usually spawns in the middle of the map, and you have to bring it to the enemy base. In Domination gametype, instead, the flags are "neutral" at the beginning of the match, until a player touches them for the first time (then they are colored and bring points to that team). Skulls Some skulls may simply be decorative elemets of the arenas, but we want to talk about the skulls used in Harvester gametype. They will appear in the middle of the map when you kill an enemy, and then you will have to bring them to the enemy base. Obelisks Obelisks are objects that are used in Overload mode. You have to reach the enemy base and shoot at the obelisk: you have to destroy it to score. But it can get very much damage before being destroyed, and its helth points automatically regenerate. Domination points Domination points are objects in the map that are used in Domination mode. When you will touch one of them, it will take the colour of your team, and your team will begin to score points as the time passes. If an enemy touches it, the point will change colour, and the enemy team will begin to score points. You have conquer and maintain the domination points around the map. Double Domination points Double Domination points are objects in the map that are used in Double Domination mode. They are "A" and "B". Your team has to conquer both of them and maintain them both for ten seconds, in order to score. See also * Manual/Weapons * Manual/Items Category:Manual